That Girl
by Becky Jones-Kou
Summary: McSongFic Seiya la vió y le gustó. Y contra todo pronóstico de sus amigos, logró conversar con ella. Incluso ella le tocó los pantalones. Pero tres días después, ella estaba con otro. "Dude it's such a pity, and I'm sorry that you lost that girl"


**Beckyta**** Producciones**

Presenta a

**Sailor Moon **

_(Los personajes no me pertenecen…son propiedad__ de la gran Naoko Takeuchi…)_

En:

**That Girl**

Conocí a la chica más linda del mundo. No sé como explicarlo. Pero en cuanto la vi, el mundo desapareció, y no había nada más que ella. ¡Dios! Es hermosa. Tenía una mirada celeste angelical. Tenía un cuerpo espectacular. Su cabello era dorado. Y para coronar, tenía una sonrisa preciosa, que cada vez que la veía, me dejaba atontado, perdido en mi imaginación. Y aún me pasa.

El día que la conocí yo estaba con mis amigos, Yaten, Taiki y Haruka. Ellos igual quedaron como bobos cuando la vieron entrar a la heladería en la que trabajamos. Pero a ellos se les pasó rápido el efecto. Para ellos, ella era una chica inalcanzable. Pero a mi no me importó. Yo quede fascinado con ella.

Así que me acerqué a tomar su orden, a ver si así conseguía su número de teléfono.

_Went out with the guys an before my eyes,_

_There was this girl she looked so fine._

_And she blew my mind,_

_And I wished that she was mine,_

_And I said 'hey wait up cos I'm off to speak to her'_

…

_And my friends said…_

_You'll never gonna get her, never gonna get that girl_

Pero mis amigos me decían: 'Seiya, no te va a resultar, ella es la típica chica rica, inalcanzable para nosotros. Nunca lo lograrás'. Pero no me importó. La miraba mientras se sentaba y veía como su hermoso cabello dorado se movía con cada movimiento que hacía. Las palabras de mis amigos ya no me importaban, menos cuando me miró y me hizo una seña para que vaya donde ella. Sentía que entre nosotros habría algo.

_But I didn't care_

_Cos I loved her long blonde hair_

_Love was in the air_

_And she looked at me_

_And the rest is history_

Para mí era seguro que lo conseguiría. Pero mis amigos seguían diciendo que no sea tonto, que no podría. Que no tendría oportunidad. Pero yo les dije, que miraran y aprendieran. Yo iba a conseguir su número. Ya lo verían.

_Dude you're being silly cos you're never gonna get that girl_

_And you're never gonna get the girl_

Fui donde ella. Le sonreí y ella me correspondió. Yo estaba en el cielo. Le pregunté qué se iba a servir, y su respuesta fue:

-'¿por qué no te sientas y me aconsejas?'- acompañado de una sonrisa. Caí rendido a sus pies. Me senté y comencé a nombrar todas las copas de helados, los sabores, los tipos de café, las tortas, los tipos de té, las malteadas, todo. Le explique como se preparaban, y cual le convendría mejor. Ella se reía de mis bromas. No lo podía creer. Y luego de que me dio su elección, me levanté para ir a buscarlo. Cuando pasé por su lado, ella me tomó de mis pantalones y me dijo que llevara uno para mí también.

_We spoke for hours_

_She took off my trousers_

_Spent the day laughing in the sun_

_We had fun_

_And my friends they all looked stunned_

_Dude she's amazing and I can't believe you got that girl_

Mis amigos no lo creían. Deberían haber visto sus caras. Estaban impresionados. Ellos vieron cada sonrisa que me dedicaba y no entendían cómo lo había hecho. Y en verdad no había tanto que explicar. Ella no era cualquier chica. Ella era especial.

_My friends said__…_

_S__he's amazing and I can't believe you got that girl_

Una vez que estaba listo el pedido. Fui nuevamente donde ella, le serví su malteada y me senté frente a ella, con lo que había llevado para mí. Me dijo que se llamaba Serena, pero que le podía decir como yo quisiera. Así que la llamé 'Bombón'. Ella rió. Luego hablamos de muchas cosas. Hasta me mostró un libro que llevaba con ella en ese momento, y que era su favorito.

Esta chica me encantaba, más que cualquier otra. Me traía loco.

Y mis amigos sin creerlo aún…

_She gave me more street cred_

_I dug the book she read_

_How could I forget?_

_She rocks my world_

_More than any other girl_

_Dude she's amazing and I can't believe you got that girl_

_Can't believe you got the girl._

Ella era increíble. Hablábamos de todo a la par. Así que pensé que tenía mi edad. Realmente quedé sorprendido cuando me dijo que sólo tenía 17 años. Ahí supuse que mis amigos tenían razón cuando me dijeron que no estaba a mi alcance, aunque no por las razones que ellos decían, sino por yo era mayor por tres años. Pero ella era todo lo que buscaba en una chica. Ella era demasiado perfecta para ser verdad.

_She looked incredible,_

_Just turned 17,_

_I guess my friends were right,_

_She's out of my league_

_So what am I to do?_

_She's too good to be true_

Después de mi descubrimiento, me decepcioné un poco, pero no cambié mi actitud con ella. Seguimos conversando y cada vez me gustaba más. Hasta que llegó la hora en que debía irse. Me dijo que volvería a la heladería, porque le había gustado mucho. Nos despedimos con un beso en la cara, y no la volví a ver en dos días.

Cuando ya era el tercer día que no la veía y me comenzaba a preguntar qué le pasaría, ella entró al local. Pero venía de la mano de un chico, y se sentaron en la misma mesa en la que yo estuve sentado con ella.

_But three days later_

_Went round to see her_

_But she was with another guy_

_And I said fine_

_But I never asked her why_

_And since then loneliness has been a friend of mine_

Mi decepción fue evidente. Pero lo fue más aún, después de reconocer al chico. Era Darien Chiba, un chico que iba dos años más arriba que yo, en la universidad. Mis amigos me miraron en cuanto los vieron. Yo sólo me encogí de hombros. No sabía qué había pasado. Y definitivamente no iba a ir a preguntarles. Pero por mí estaba bien. Ella lo eligió a él.

_My Friends said_

_Such a pity, sorry that you lost that girl_

Mis amigos me decían que en verdad lo sentían, ya que en verdad me vieron entusiasmado con ella. Todos los días me decían que era una pena. Pero yo les decía que estaría bien. Claro, sólo lo decía para que ellos no se sintieran mal por mí, ya que en verdad ella ha sido la chica que más me ha gustado. La única que me trajo loco desde que la vi por primera vez.

_Sorry you slipped away._

_They told me every day,_

_That it'll be ok._

_She rocks my world more than any other girl_

Ella siguió yendo a la heladería, aunque no con tanta frecuencia. Pero nunca iba sola, siempre iba con Chiba o con algunas amigas. Y cuando pasaba eso, Yaten, Taiki y Haruka se peleaban por ir a atenderlas. Yo nunca más la atendí.

_Dude it's such a pity, and I'm sorry that you lost that girl_

_**&&&Fin&&&**_

NA: Hola! Mil años!! ;D

Ustedes se preguntarán: O.o y esta loca quién es? ¿Por qué nos saluda tan familiarmente? Les respondo enseguida! Soy YokitoKou:D

Sí! me cambié de nick! Les explico. No sé por qué, pero me aburrí de esa especie de anonimato que tenía, así que me puse mi apodo Becky. Así me dicen todos mis amigos, así que Uds. también me pueden decir así. El Jones es por mi obsesión por Danny Jones integrante de la banda inglesa McFly. Es que lo amo con todo mi (L). ¡Y el Kou no lo podía dejar! ¡Obvio!

Ahora se estarán preguntando por qué demonios no ha actualizado sus otros fics? (bueno…solo aquellos que los han leído y les han gustado, lo cual yo agradezco infinitamente ) bueno, no tengo excusa :P

AmarteDuele está en standby porque no hay caso que la inspiración para unir las ideas vuelva. La Historia de mi Amor, estoy escribiendo el 2do capi.

Aah! Y también voy a pasar el dato ;D que estoy escribiendo un fic de McFly para un concurso del Fan club Chileno de la banda. De hecho ya lo estoy publicando aquí en Fanfiction en la sección de Movies-Just My Luck. O vayan a mi profile, ahí lo encontrarán. No aspiro a ganar, porque hay unas escritoras muy buenas, pero lo importante es participar :D y además me entretengo y es una nueva experiencia.

Este SongFic nació mientras estaba escuchando música, y me dije: voy a hacer un OneShot de Sailor Moon. Y buscando entre mi música (larga búsqueda) llegue a la carpeta de McFly. Revisé varias canciones hasta que llegué a esta: That Girl. Y aquí está

No sé bien si la chica de la canción tiene 17, porque en verdad no hubo caso que pudiera traducirlo (y digamos que no soy muy buena en inglés ¬¬), pero lo escribí así porque me pareció bien. Y me gustó como quedó :D

Ojalá les guste a ustedes. Y si es así, déjenme un review para saber oki??? Si pueden bajen la canción o vean el video! Es muy chistoso! Me encanta!

Los quiero mucho, mucho

…:::Becky Jones-Kou:::…

(Antigua Yokitokou)


End file.
